The Road
Have you ever lacked interest playing a game you truly enjoy? Sometimes, we Roblox players, would feel immense boredom till we absolutely have nothing to capture our interest and spend some quality time on it. I can assure lots of individuals including anybody who's reading this right now has had this experience, be it a newbie or a veteran. To begin, I was scrolling through the games' section to see if there was any thrilling or time-consuming games; as you know, boredom can be a nuisance at times. Unfortunately, there weren't any games I could discover that was able to catch my attention. I decided to go to the Home page and under my “Friend's Activity”, something or rather, interesting, caught my eye. “The Road” - its name. Its thumbnail was what intrigued me the most because of its first-person perspective and the misty road in the darkness. Curious, I clicked on it. The game had no likes nor dislikes, but I presumably assume that the game was new, considering it was published within a few days. Looking at the description, I noticed it was a little odd. It read: “Oh, thy shall take some consideration before you begin playing.” What did it meant by “consideration”? Is it something weird going on with the gameplay itself? Does it involve graphical content? Was it warning me not to play the game? Questions started arousing my mind which made me even more curious. Without careful consideration despite the warning of the description, I foolishly clicked on it. It lead me to a dark creepy and foggy road, surrounded with tons of trees, or what you'd call, forest on each side of the road. The game was a first-person, meaning I couldn't zoom out and it was pitch black as if it was completely filled with emptiness. Fortunately, there was a flashlight provided and it absolutely helped me since it was the only source of light available. Also, just to mention, it had a creepy atmosphere and the background music makes it even more creepier. Pretty pathetic that someone is getting scared over a pixelated game. Out of the blue, a message popped out on the screen. “In this game, you must complete the task fulfillment by reaching the end of the road. Leaving the game doesn't resolve anything because you've already started it. Failure to complete the task requirement will result in horrible consequences. However, be wary that you should try not turn back even if you feel a presence behind you because you are not alone. When you reach the end of the road, you will see a red light and you have to past it in order to complete the task.” I was confused and skeptical. This has to be a joke. I closed the message and walked down the creepy, never-ending road. It felt as if I was in a horror movie. Nothing unusual, I continued walking down. The fog started to disappear which was a relieve to make the gameplay less creepier. After a few minutes of walking, the road started to turn into gravel. Abandoned barns and tractors was quite a common sight. All this could be seen because of the flashlight and is a necessary item you want during the journey. Suddenly, I saw a black figure flashed pass the road. I couldn't really identify it because it happened so quickly. My character's heart started pounding. At this point, I finally understood the message on the start, “You are not alone.” I was starting to get a little freaked out. After five minutes of continuous walking, the trees on the left side started to diminish and revealed a huge lake. However, I saw something behind the tree on the left. It was looking directly at me. It seemed like... a dark silhouette of a Robloxian. I could hear maniacal laughter right after the silhouette appeared behind the trees. Then it vanished. Like literally, vanished. I was getting scared right now. The further I walked down the road, the creepier it got. Several silhouettes started to appear behind the trees and its laughter was very appalling. Then, the trees on the left started to increase in terms of number. No silhouettes could be found. Nothing much happened here except the fog on the road started to form back once again. It blurred my Robloxian's vision and the flashlight didn't really helped like it used to. I wanted to leave the game by then but the “Leave” button was nowhere to be found. With no choice available, I continued walking down the road and noticed there was a car but it was probably of no use anyways. So, the point of this game is just to simply walk? If so, there aren't any purpose here. After all, I was the moron who clicked on this game. The silhouettes then came back. This time, instead of laughter, it sounded like distant screams. The scream would get closer and closer as if it was right behind me. As the game message stated, turning around could potentially end up being in the worst situation. Anybody faint of a heart would possibly be afraid even if it's a pixelated game, which I am. I then stupidly turned around, only to find over a few hundred silhouettes right behind me. Laughter and screams could be heard all over. Then, at the distance, I saw a red light. I passed over it. It was the best moment ever because I completed the task: to reach the end of the road which I apparently did. Everything crazy, chaotic ended. The silhouettes were nowhere to be found, the trees disappeared and the sky instantly turned into daytime. A message appeared again. “You have successfully completed the task.” The game then kicked me out and I was lead to my Home page. On my Recent Activity, The Road couldn't be found anymore. I tried searching for it in the search bar and there were no results. Although I couldn't find the game, I could only imagine players clicking on the game and experience the hell I went through.